


a little blue book

by ispiltmytea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1940, 1942, Dom!Cas, M/M, cas is a big hunk, cas is a tad kinky, dean is a small banker boy, sailor!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispiltmytea/pseuds/ispiltmytea
Summary: A tall young handsome young navy man in the 1930s/40s with curly hair and dirt on my nose on my break from hauling cargo from the ship yard reading A Little Blue Book titled A Homosexual Life that I bought for 5 cents pretending not the notice the bankers son eyeing me in a truly sinful way.-acrowandaboy on tumblr
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	a little blue book

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first ever like thing I thought was cool enough to post so here u go! enjoy! please kudos and leave any improvements down in the comments! And im sorry for any mistakes lmao, im a bit of an idiot. anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_ Somewhere in New Jersey, 1942. _

“C’mon Cassie-Boy! Break time, lets go see what birds are tweetin’ for us today!” Balthazar called towards Robert.

“Nah, go on ahead, I’m just gonna chill for a bit.” 

“C’mon, an early 24th birthday celebration? Never know, could get lucky with a chick.”

“Nah, I’m good, I’ll catch up later.”

“Cya!”

Castiel waved off in the general direction of his friend as he moved over in the shadowed corners of the wooden cargo holds to read his book. Running his hand through his black, messy and greasy mop of hair, he leant against the rough wood, pulling ‘A little Blue Book- A Homosexual life’ from his pocket, pushing down the edges to avoid curling them even more. Running his fingers over the damaged and once water-logged pages he opened the book to where he had folded the corner, smoothing it out against the page behind it. This book has been in his pocket for around 3 years, he bought it at a small corner shop for 5 cents, still trying to forget the shop keepers’ judgemental book as he paid for it. Cas shook his head, eyes following the words and line, taking in every little thing it said. ‘To be or not to be in the time and age is the question. Shakespeare had it right the whole time...’ He read out loud softly to himself, smiling lightly. Out of curiosity and mild boredom, Castiel looked up just in time to catch the young, fresh-faced banker’s son look away with such haste, it seemed he was staring in a very, very sinful way.

This sight brought a lustful smile to his face. 

Cas whistled softly towards the blonde 19-year-old, who everyone knew as Dean, the son of the rich banker who owned the port. He chuckled and whistled once more, catching Dean’s attention, he smiled and headed down one of the small, twisty alleys, now and then he would check to see if the younger boy was following; he was. Reaching the small blue door, Cas opened it and made eye contact with Dean as he entered in before him. As soon as Castiel entered the small one floor apartment and shut the door, he turned towards Dean, a lustful and sinful smile on his face.

He walked slowly towards Dean, opening his mouth slightly and letting his tongue rest on his lower lip. When he reached the younger boy he leaned in close, his tongue running across his skin, hot breath making Dean shudder and whine softy. Deciding Castiel was being too much of a tease, he grabbed his striped shirt and pulled him in close for a long, wet and hot kiss. Dean broke off the kiss for a second to sit up on the table and wrap his legs around Cas’s waist, pulling him closer. Castiel began pulling his striped sailor’s shirt off, before unbuttoning Dean’s pale-yellow button down, he immediately began running his hands over his toned muscles, groaning softly at the tight feeling around his dick.

“F-fuck, c’mon…” Dean muttered, dropped his head into the crease of Castiel’s neck, peppering soft pink marks across his neck and collarbones. 

“Fuck me already.” He growled at Cas when he didn’t do anything but chuckle.

“Never seen you get so angry, who knew?” Castiel teased, dropping onto his knees, undoing the buttons on the smaller boy’s dress pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. He smiled when he watched Deans erection bounce free, small beads of pre-come pooling at the tip already.

“Hurry up- God- ah.”

“Mmm, so big for such a small boy.” Cas chuckled using his thumb to spread the pre-come before licking slowly up Dean’s length, enjoying the harsh breath and moans and other noises escaping from the smaller boy’s mouth. Castiel slowly took most of Dean in, before bobbing his head up and down, slowly picking up the pace. He came off the top with a pop, looking up at Dean with as much innocence as he could muster in this situation, slowly undoing his own buttons on his pants, pulling them down swiftly with his boxers. His own erection was slick with pre-come, which he quickly spread all over, doing the same to Dean’s length.

He stood up fully, pulling the smaller boy into for a hot kiss before pressing their chests and dicks together, both letting out a hot gasp upon contact. Dean dropped his head into Castiel’s neck, moaning softly as the black haired boy took both erections into his hand and started moving, increasing his pace swiftly. As the pace increased, both of their moans grew faster and louder. 

“Fuck! Cas- God, you’re so big.” Dean gasped out in-between breathes, “I think I’m gonna come… soon- f-fuck.”

Castiel grinned, leaning his mouth down to Dean’s ear, “Come for me baby boy.” He whispered lustfully in his ear, Dean coming across both of their chests almost immediately after. His breathe became stuttered and fast as Cas followed soon after. Castiel kissed the blonde boy on the forehead softly before grabbing a handkerchief and wiping himself and Dean, dropping it on the table besides him.

“My break will be over soon, I’ve gotta go.” He said as he pulled up his boxers and buttoned his pants up.

“Oh- right, ok.” Dean seemed slightly disappointed but also began redressing himself, “Will… this,” he gestured between the two of them, “ever happen again.”

Castiel smiled, “Who knows.” He gave Dean one more chaste kiss, before heading out the door, leaving him all alone.


End file.
